Borrowing?
by SkullszEyes
Summary: Clary and Simon go clubbing and Simon is caught wearing Raphael's clothes. Clary stays close in case her best friend needs her help, except she finds something out while eavesdropping on their conversation.
**Borrowing?**

* * *

Simon leads Clary into Raphael's bedroom, the entire room was empty to Clary's surprise. She looked around and glanced behind her, her hand idly holding the door open before she hurried after Simon who opened Raphael's closet and began pulling out clothes.

She raised her brow. "What are we doing in here? I thought you had your own room and.. Your own clothes."

Simon turned around and grinned. "I do. I just like borrowing Raphael's clothes."

"Why?"

Simon shrugged, taking off his shirt and throwing it on the floor before pulling on one of Raphael's black shirts. Clary teetered back and forth and looked over her shoulder again at the open door.

"Is anyone here?" she asked, knowing it was her fifth time asking since she and Simon wanted to go out partying and Simon wanted to change his clothes before hand, of course that meant going back to the hotel filled with vampires that Simon seemed to have gotten used too. She still couldn't believe his carefree smile as he walked through the front door and headed down the dark, empty halls.

Clary herself was uncomfortable and followed after him without a second thought. She was dressed up in a tight black dress, but had a weapon in case something attacked them. Jace, Alec and Izzy will be meeting them at the club and from the buzz of her cellphone, she was sure they were getting impatient.

She looked up to see Simon smiling as he dragged on a black blazer that fit him well. She hadn't realized how much he changed, her image of her dorky mundane best friend to this, a handsome and confident vampire. It was strange.

She took out her phone to look at the messages. "Magnus took Alec away, so it's just Jace and Izzy, they are both getting hit on… hurry up."

Simon patted down his clothes and looked up. "Okay. I'm ready, let's hope we don't run into Raphael, he'll say something smug if he sees me in his clothes."

Clary rolled her eyes as they hurried out of the room and the hotel. The cold air hit them as they walk down the street, but they were both smiling and filled with adrenaline for the excitement of the night.

By the time they arrive and head into one of many clubs in the city, the music is so loud and the rooms stinks of something incredibly sweet and foul, Clary grabs Simon's arm and drags him through the crowd until finally she spots Izzy standing by herself and from the look she's giving some macho looking guy, she's not pleased with waiting.

Clary waves her hand at her and Izzy notices, her eyes lighting up as she says some parting words Clary knows are harsh and leaves the man. Her hand falls from Simon's as she hugs Izzy, they're both laughing as Izzy leads them to a booth and they sit down.

"Where's Jace?" Clary asked, taking out her phone, she was texting them when she and Simon were outside, but now he's nowhere to be seen.

"He's on the phone in the bathroom, something came up but he's trying to get himself out of it for the next hour," Izzy says, her gaze shifts to Simon who's staring at the crowd, his pushed back hair is already sweaty and she knows the clothes he's wearing aren't his. Their too suave for Simon whose wardrobe has been picked through by Raphael Santiago since Simon was bitten.

"Did you get him new clothes?" Izzy asked, leaning toward Clary.

She shakes her head. "He _borrowed_ them from Raphael."

Izzy sits back, amazed that Simon became so bold, but from the distracted look on his face, he's not up to sitting. "Go dance," she says to him.

He looks at her and reaches for her hand.

' _And the surprises keep coming.'_ Clary grins as Izzy accepts and they enter the dance floor, molding with the crowd.

Jace slides into Izzy's spot and grins across the table at Clary who's surprise momentarily by his arrival.

"You finally got here, where's Iz and Simon?" Clary points to the dance floor and Jace nods approvingly before turning back to Clary.

"When did Alec leave?"

"He didn't," Jace said, "he's somewhere around here with Magnus."

Clary nods and before she could ask Jace if he wants to dance, she sees something that makes her smile drop from her face. Simon is being pulled away from Isabelle. She slides out of the booth, along with Jace and they head for Isabelle who is walking back to them with a skeptical look on her face.

"Who was that? Where's Simon going?"

Isabelle sighs and pulled her toward the side of the dance floor to get away from the push and pull of strangers. Jace followed behind.

"Raphael showed up," Isabelle said, "he grabbed Simon before I could do anything."

Clary groaned, shaking her head and rushing through the crowd until she found Simon on the other side with his back against the wall, his head slightly turned to the side and he was staring at the floor. Raphael stood over him, one hand beside Simon's head and he was saying something that looked to be making Simon angry.

Clary pushed her way toward them before Magnus showed up and grabbed her arm. "Stay out of it."

"What?" she asked, shocked that he'd say that. "He had no right to do that to him, he was dancing, that was it."

Magnus shook his head. "This is Simon's business, let him deal with it."

Clary wrenched her hand from his grasp and watched Simon say something to Raphael. Sighing she turned to Magnus who was also watching, Alec stood with Jace and Isabelle.

"Fine. I won't get in the way, I just want to stay close in case he needs any help."

Magnus nods, smiles briefly before returning to Alec and the rest. Clary sighs and skulks against the walls past a couple making out against the wall and stands beside a grey curtain draped on the wall with flashing lights above. She pushes her hair behind her ear but she could only hear bits and pieces of their conversation.

Simon rolled his eyes. "Again with the threats."

"I insist you ask before ransacking my room for clothes, at least have the decency to clean up after yourself."

Clary watches as Simon raises his head to look at Raphael. A sort of determination and rebellion Clary hadn't seen before.

Simon said something that made Raphael growl, but whatever anger was on Simon's face melted away into a shit eating grin. Clary raised her brow, wondering what exactly Simon said.

"You like me wearing your clothes." That wasn't what she expected. "I can see it on your face, I'm not ignorant."

Raphael said something, his gaze flitting to Simon's body and trailing back up to Simon before his lips curled into a smile, his fangs showing at the corners of his mouth. Clary hadn't ever seen something like this, at least not with Simon at the center of it.

"Should you really be watching this?" Jace asked, startling Clary who gasped and spun around, her heart beating fast in her chest, her entire body was flushed by what she was witnessing, but being caught made it worse.

"I.. uh.. I was just making sure.. Raphael wasn't going to take Simon," Clary said, ignoring the way she stumbled over her words.

Jace raised his brow, he glanced at her before looking at the two vampires. Clary turned to see them talking, Simon still smiling and his hand reaching for Raphael. The elder vampire didn't refuse as he moved closer against Simon, and turning his head to the side.

"Told you he can deal with it," Magnus said, managing to startle both Jace and Clary.

Magnus grins at both of them before heading back to Alec. Isabelle joins them and laughs to herself. Clary is just glad she isn't mad that Simon seems to have all his focus on his vampire leader who's making him smile like a love-sick puppy.

"I'm getting the idea that Simon likes _borrowing_ Raphael's clothes, he's subtle, I can tell you that," Isabelle says, flipping her hair over her shoulder "I'm getting myself a drink and heading back onto the dance floor. What are you two going to do besides stalk Simon."

Clary clears her throat and looks up at Jace. "Do you want to dance?" she asks me.

He nods, taking her hand. Before they head into the crowd, Clary looks over her shoulder and smiles at Simon leaning forward and kissing Raphael. She's just glad the elder vampire isn't pulling away and seems to be kissing back.

She and Jace melt into the crowd.

 **.**

 **.**

 **fin.**

* * *

 **authors notes:** _Hello. I like to inform you that I haven't read the books, except Clockwork Princess. I haven't watched the series either. I did watch the movie a few years back. I do like the couple Malec. And I wasn't interested in writing anything from the Shadowhunters world until I saw Saphael on my tumblr feed pop up and something about Simon ruining Raphael's jackets, I just thought it was adorable that he borrowed the suit and other stuff I ignorantly don't know about. :/_

 _If I got anything wrong, I apologize. I did improvise and look up some stuff, I also read some Fanfiction to try and get into their heads._

 _Strangely, I started this in Clary's POV when I wanted Simon's. :/ lol. Oh well, I like it nonetheless._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of The Mortal Instruments Series._

 _Reviews are appreciated. No flames or bashing please._


End file.
